Large-scale consumption of traditional, fossil fuels (petroleum-based fuels) in recent decades has contributed to high levels of pollution. This, along with the realisation that the world stock of fossil fuels is not limited and a growing environmental awareness, has stimulated new initiatives to investigate the feasibility of alternative fuels such as ethanol, which is a particulate-free burning fuel source that releases less CO2 than unleaded gasoline on a per liter basis.
Although biomass-derived ethanol may be produced by the fermentation of hexose sugars obtained from many different sources, the substrates typically used for commercial scale production of fuel alcohol, such as cane sugar and corn starch, are expensive. Increases in the production of fuel ethanol will therefore require the use of lower-cost feedstocks.
Currently, only lignocellulosic feedstock derived from plant biomass is available in sufficient quantities to substitute the crops currently used for ethanol production. In most lignocellulosic material, the second-most-common sugar, after glucose, is xylose. Thus, for an economically feasible fuel production process, both hexose and pentose sugars must be fermented to form ethanol. The yeast Saccharomyces cerevisiae is robust and well adapted for ethanol production, but it is unable to produce ethanol using xylose as a carbon source. Also, no naturally-occurring organisms are known which can ferment xylose to ethanol with both a high ethanol yield and a high ethanol productivity.
There is therefore a need for an organism possessing these properties so as to enable the commercially-viable production of ethanol from lignocellulosic feedstocks.